


【TF-冢不二】加冕

by gange



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gange/pseuds/gange
Summary: 又名《王子殿下的落跑甜心》由19秋运会不二的白披风引发的联想。教师Tx王子F。TFonly。年龄操作，9岁年龄差。架空，属于自我臆想的杂糅世界观。微微微魔法元素，只是不二对风感知度比较高的那种程度，给不二撩腿子用。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 9





	【TF-冢不二】加冕

**Author's Note:**

> 又名《王子殿下的落跑甜心》  
> 由19秋运会不二的白披风引发的联想。  
> 教师Tx王子F。TFonly。年龄操作，9岁年龄差。  
> 架空，属于自我臆想的杂糅世界观。微微微魔法元素，只是不二对风感知度比较高的那种程度，给不二撩腿子用。

手冢国光失约了。  
他本应该站在他身后，右侧三步的位置。无关礼仪无关地位，只是王子的个人要求。手冢苦笑一声，不用抬头都能感受到来自城楼上的目光。  
他怕自己站在那里，满溢而出的某些东西就藏不住了。  
于是他随着人群站在城楼下，和周围兴奋的人们一比，他也就不那么显眼。  
“周助……”手冢仰起头，逆着刺眼的光。

不二周助咬牙，保持着礼仪对老公爵欠了欠身。他走上城楼，微笑着向臣民挥手致意。  
今天是他的成年礼。在这个国家，王子公主们只有成年之后才拥有继承权，因此成年礼被格外看重，说是皇城的庆典也不为过。上午结束了成年仪式，下午便是继承人公开露面收拢人心的时间了，或是致辞，或是游行。  
而不二几乎不用做什么，因为他只要站在那里，就会有无数拥趸。白色的丝绒披风上细细密密地绣着金线，精巧的王冠上镶着鲜红的宝石，繁复的服饰将小王子妥帖地装饰起来，在阳光下晕开光芒。人们少见他盛装的样子，广场上自不二出现的那一瞬间便沸腾起来。不二私下里不止一次地感慨自己出生在这个季节，不然他不保证自己不会失踪。老师是怎么回答他的呢？  
他说：“不要任性。”  
到底是谁任性，不二要被气笑了。本该站在老公爵身边的人在仪式结束后反而玩儿起了失踪，现在大概不知道躲在哪里看着呢。  
也好，在下面也许看得更清楚。不二拨开脸侧的发丝别在耳后，风在他耳边呢喃。

手冢国光是王子的教师。他年长王子九岁，五年前，在老公爵，也就是手冢的爷爷退隐之后，接手了教导王子的工作。  
彼时他刚结束游历回国，就被老公爵拉去见那个他在信中就以夸过无数次的小王子——托这些信的福，手冢在没见面之前就对这个王子印象深刻，但见面之后，他依旧愣住了。  
之后的五年，他几乎和王子朝夕相处。他会教导他礼仪、学识，也会给他讲游历中的见闻。他会把随性的王子拘在书房看书，也会在他溜出王城的时候陪在身边。他看着他慢慢成长，直到今天，成为优秀的继承人。  
所有隐秘的想法都应该被扼杀，在今天之后。  
一丝不合时宜的风略过耳畔，手冢拉回思绪，似有所感地直直对上了不二的目光。乐队的奏乐和人们的欢呼刹那被拉远，只有礼炮鸣响着洒下漫天礼花。他看到不二抬手捏住一片彩纸，三两下翻折后，又轻轻送进风里。  
落在了手冢的肩头。那是一枚红色的爱心。而不二在城墙上笑了起来。  
手冢国光长久的坚持与克制，在这一瞬间分崩离析。他与他相隔人群城墙和漫天飘落的礼花，压抑了多年的情感突然无处安放，也无需安放了。  
不二向人群鞠躬行礼，退下了城楼。

晚宴当然是必须的。但今天的主角却在开场没多久就悄悄不见了。大家都知道这位王子随性得很，倒也没在意，或者说早有预料。只有一个小侍从匆匆地走近手冢，低声说了几句话。  
不二回到房间，没有马上换下繁重的礼服。折腾了一天，他需要什么东西来让自己轻松一点。他要等着和手冢算算账，不光是今天的，最好之前的和以后的都一起算清了才好。  
天色还残留一丝光亮，房间里已点起了灯。  
“咚，咚，咚。”门被敲响，非常规整的三声。“周助，你在吗？”  
“请进。”  
手冢推开门。“说你不舒服，怎么了，是太累……”看着室内的烛光，手冢无奈。他就是看准自己会担心。淡淡的酒香弥漫着，不二走过来，向门外吩咐了一句，默默锁了门。  
手冢闭了闭眼。  
“我不想去宴会，”不二坐到床边，面前是餐车，上面放着蛋糕和香槟，“老师来陪我吃个蛋糕吧。”  
不二脸上有淡淡的红晕。他平时不太喝酒。  
“先把衣服换了。”昂贵的丝绒披风被不二坐着，见他没有起身的意思，手冢只好走过去，手刚搭上颈间的系带，就被一把抓住吻了上来。  
香槟酒的甜味在唇齿间溢满，手冢内心叹了口气，弯下腰，伸手搂住了不二，另一只手抚上脑后，不再克制，加重了这个吻。  
不二行为大胆，但到底还是少年，光是这个吻，就已经超越了他所有白天夜晚的幻想。手冢得偿所愿，甚至是凶狠地追逐不二的气息。  
分开时，不二的手不知什么时候环住了手冢的脖子，他有些急切地开口：“老师，我……”  
手冢抬手，食指触到了不二的唇，比了个噤声的动作。他眼里带着笑：“要是被你先说，就不太像话了。”  
“我爱你，我的殿下。”  
“明明是我早就说了……”不二小声嘟哝，却荡开笑意，水蓝色的瞳孔映着烛光，“老师，我也爱你。”

餐车被推到一边，细长的高脚杯晃了一晃好悬没有倒下。手冢轻轻地将披风解下，任它滑落在地。不二繁杂的礼服并不是太大的困扰，毕竟他这个老师帮小王子整理衣服也是常有的。  
手冢甚至边解边道：“还没来得及和你说，周助，生日快乐。”  
“边解我的衣服边和我说生日快乐？老师你不觉得太没诚意了点吗？”不二笑起来，“怎么好像我是礼物一样……”手冢沉沉地看过来，不二眼神躲闪，不好意思再说下去，却配合着侵略者褪下裤子。  
手冢解开不二的衬衫，丝质衬衫松松地挂在手臂上，露出少年白皙的身体。手冢吻过脖子，吻过锁骨，在轻咬乳头时不意外地引来一声压抑的低吟。不二从不知道乳头也能获得如此强烈的快感，侧过脸狠狠地在肩上蹭了一下。手冢安抚地凑上去吻了吻不二发红的眼角，两手撑在床上，将少年牢牢环住，嘴角浅浅勾起。  
“我的礼物拆完了，你的礼物……自己来拆？”  
不二半靠在床上，全身上下只半穿着衬衫，光裸的腿局促地想要藏进白色的被子里。手冢牵起不二的手，带着不二慢慢脱下自己的衣服……手冢平时看着严谨优雅，但在外游历的那些年也确实给他带来了不一样的改变，健硕的腰身看得不二满脸通红。不二第一次从生理上意识到，面前这个是大了他九岁的男人。  
但手冢的皮肤还是很白，仔细看甚至比不二还要白一点。  
手冢身下早已胀得发疼，不二看自己的眼神让他恨不得将少年揉入骨血。但他已经等太久了，也不急于一时。正在他想直起身的时候，不二的手却从他手中滑下，隔着裤子附上了他的下身。  
“不二！”手冢惊地攥住了不二的手腕。  
“老师……”不二的称呼让手冢败下阵来，只好压低了身子去亲吻他的王子。不二隔着裤子揉了揉，激地手冢在耳边轻喘出声。不二心里悄悄地得意，忍着羞意拉下了手冢的里裤，硕大的阳具直直地立起来。视线被手冢的身体挡住，不太看得清，不二单手握住，慢慢地撸动起来。  
手冢看着不二通红的耳尖，无法自制地啃咬上去。滚烫的耳廓被唇舌一遍遍描摹，手冢略带粗哑的喘息像是烙在耳边。不二渐渐顾不上手上的动作，被手冢温柔地牵开手。他摘下度数不高的眼镜随意抛在床头，眼里的占有欲望一览无遗。  
“周助……还是让老师教你吧，好好学，以后要抽查。”

不二大概无暇再想什么，这样的刺激对他来说确实太过了。下身陷入男人温热的口腔，感受舌苔用力地划过，欲望在自己的老师口中宣泄……不二双腿被强硬地分开，他只好半揪着男人茶色的头发，喘息和声音再也压抑不住。  
“老师……别……”不二额头已经出了一层汗，柔软的发丝有几缕贴在耳畔。手冢却离开了他的下身，一边吻他胸前，一边摸向了紧闭的后穴。  
“周助，放松……”未经人事的小王子紧紧搂住他的肩膀，后穴似乎有些太紧了。手冢目光一瞟，看向餐车，于是伸手抹了一下。  
冰凉黏腻的东西粘触碰到穴口，不二惊地一缩，仓皇地抬眼。“什么……什么东西？”  
“奶油，放心，你后面太紧了，我进不去……”不二被教师的直白话语羞耻到了，“我……我还想吃蛋糕……”  
“下面吃，一样。”手冢说出这种话的时候居然还能面不改色，不二愤愤地转头，又被男人掰回来吻住。  
男人习剑的左手上有一层薄薄的茧，敏感的穴肉一丝不苟地向主人传递着信息。手冢的扩张漫长得磨人，不二忍不住，又不好意思开口让他快一点，手便伸向了下身。还没等他触碰到自己的欲望，却先被捉住。“听话周助，先射了一会会难受。”手冢伸进第二根手指，轻轻吻上不二的手背，“老师说话，要回答，嗯？”  
被情欲折磨的不二哪里受得了这么轻飘飘的撩逗，低下头，从喉间挤出一声勉强算是回答。“乖孩子。”手冢也不为难他，加快了手上的动作。  
白色的奶油在穴口层层堆着，手冢终于忍无可忍。他抽出手指，将不二翻过身，抬起他的腰。不二顺从地趴着，也知道这样的姿势大概会让自己轻松一些。他意识到身后的男人即将占有自己，背部似乎是突然接触带着凉意的空气，不自觉地微微颤抖起来。“老师……”  
“周助。”手冢俯下身在少年耳边唤他的名字，一下一下吻在光滑的背上，“这种时候，可以不用叫我老师。”  
“那……手冢……”  
下一秒，男人的欲望毫不留情地冲进被完全扩张的后穴，不二呜咽着承受愈发凶狠的抽插。  
欲望被不二完全容纳，手冢简直要觉得这里是梦境，和以往放肆的晚上一样。但他又知道这不是梦，因为梦里他会很温柔。  
这是他的殿下，而日后会成为他的王。  
手冢握着不二的腰肢，平日被衣装包裹严实的占有欲冲破枷锁，伴随着暧昧的水声和清脆的撞击声，将身下的小王子缠裹起来。手冢对他一向是温柔的，此时难得展露的粗暴让不二心惊肉跳。身体深处被侵略伐挞，不二却甘愿为他沉浮。  
“啊！”在摩擦过某一处时，不二的低吟变成了惊喘，后穴紧紧缩起，夹得手冢发出一声沉重的喘息。“找到了，周助。”手冢带着笑，不二还没反应过来找到了什么，体内更加强烈的冲击再一次撞碎了他的理智。

不二感觉到这里不是原本的卧室，大概是手冢把他抱过来的。他伸手往旁边摸了两下没摸到人，迷迷糊糊地想要起来，却腰一软扑了下去。  
撞进一个熟悉的怀抱。  
“成年了还要摔下床，这可怎么好。”  
手冢在床边坐下，不二顺势靠上去，打了个呵欠。“还不是老师害的。”  
早晨的光是轻的，他的王子靠在他的怀里。  
有一条冰凉的东西贴在了不二的额头，不二瑟缩一下，稍微清醒了些。  
“生日礼物。还是水蓝色比较适合你。”  
一个轻吻落在额间的宝石上，不二笑着闭上眼。  
我的王，我为你加冕。


End file.
